Beck Oliver, Rest In Peace
by creativethinking
Summary: 'She had the engagement ring on her finger. She protectively put her hands on her stomach. There was a little bump. That little bump that was going to be their child, Beck's child.' Please Read & Review!


**VEGA HOUSE, HOLLYWOOD HILLS (L.A)**

'I can't believe this!' Tori lay her head on Andre's shoulder. They had just got the call from Beck's brother, Nathan.

'When's the funeral?' Robbie asked, his voice extremely hoarse.

'Tomorrow.' Cat sighed and sniffed, wiping her eyes with her cuff.

Andre was still in shock. He loved the guy, he was his bro.

'I wonder how Jade is...' he thought aloud.

**TOP BALCONY, WEST HOUSE (L.A)**

Jade stared out at the black sky. Her face was tear-stained. In her hand she had her matching necklace from Beck.

Memories flashed in her mind. Their first kiss, their first date,everything. She had the engagement ring on her finger. A new tear

slipped out of her eyes. Beck's parents had came to tell her the news an hour ago. She protectively put her hands on her stomach.

There was a little bump. That little bump that was going to be their child, Beck's child. They had plans, futures,everything figured out.

She silently started singing one of Beck's favorite songs.

_''Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart._

_''Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart''_

_''Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start''_

**_ Church (L.A)_**

The gang sat behind the Oliver's,on the families request. Beck's mom had asked Jade to sit beside her in the front.

The priest welcomed everyone and talked on about Beckett Oliver. Jade kept her hand on her bump hadn't been noticed yet.

Jade had been wearing looser clothes since she knew now wasn't the time. Different family members got up and said prayers and made speeches.

They were all about how Beck was kind,thoughtful,brave,loving, how he had effected their lives. It was Jade's turn. She was introduced as his fiancè.

'I've known Beck since I was fourteen. We dated for the majority of four have fought a lot but we got through that stuff. I can honestly say

he changed my life for the better. He was sweet,kind,calming and most importantly he cared about his friends.' Jade smiled at the gang.

'I loved him and I want to sing something in memory of him.'

_''If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_''Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_  
_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_''The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_''If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_''The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_''And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the loving of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_''There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_''So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_''A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_  
_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_''If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_''The ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

They lowered his coffin into the grave. Jade knelt down and placed Beck's matching necklace on the coffin along with a red rose.

She looked down at her own necklace and sang the last verse.

_''The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_  
_So put on your best, boys_  
_And I'll wear my pearls''_


End file.
